


We Wish You a Merry Christmas

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Slash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Merry Christmas, Presents, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-7-)</p><p>It's Christmas day and surprisingly, it's Sully that brings Nathan and Flynn's Christmas right to their proverbial doorstep. Chloe and Elena are just along for the ride. Oh, and the presents too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wish You a Merry Christmas

Unsurprisingly, Nathan had been adamant in refusing to let Flynn out of the house come Christmas morning, so of course the brunette was left sulking, even though he knew it was for the best. He really didn't want Flynn to get any sicker, but he _had_ been looking forward to Christmas with everyone this year.

Sighing softly to himself, Drake shook his head and looked back at Flynn, who was watching the tv with glassy eyes and a mildly annoyed expression, cuddled tight in two thin blankets. "Well, I guess there's always next year," he murmured to himself, before offering a smile when Flynn looked over to him just then.

"'ey," Flynn puffed out, voice rough, but he sounded a bit better than he did yesterday at least. "What are y' doin' all the way over there, darlin'? I's comfier over 'ere…" he struggled a moment to open up the blankets and Drake huffed out a laugh at him, even more so when Flynn pouted, frustrated with them, even more so when they refused to release him from their 'evil cocoon of stuffy heat'.

"You're so cute," Drake teased, walking over and kissing Flynn on the forehead before moving over to the kitchens. "I'm going to make you some soup, okay? Sit tight and I'll be back to cuddle with you before you know it," he added, still teasing, though the smile never left his face.

"Y' better…" Flynn muttered, looking put out, his arms no doubt crossed under the tangle of blankets.

Preparing the soup for his lover, Drake didn't hear the front door opening; he did however hear Chloe's sarcastic comment. "Well, this is rather… cheery," she snorted and Drake snapped his head back towards the living room, watching as Sully came in, with bags in his hands, followed by Chloe and Elena, both dressed warmly in very Christmas-y outfits. "'Ello mate, having fun?" she added in a teasing tone, directed towards the still wrapped up Flynn on the couch.

"Sod off," Flynn grumbled, eyes narrowed, though he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face when he saw them. Honestly, he hadn't thought they'd show up, but he was glad they did. Nathan shouldn't be without a Christmas, since, sick as Flynn was, he couldn't give Nathan a proper one like he wanted.

"Come on Chloe, leave the poor baby alone," Nathan grinned, bringing the soup out for Flynn, laughing at the other's grim expression at the baby voice the smaller man used. "Don't be like that, or I won't help you out of that cocoon of yours," he added, smirking when Flynn scrunched his nose up, refusing to give the younger man, and the others, the satisfaction of watching him try and struggle to get out of the blankets himself. "Good."

Pleased, Nathan sat down the bowl of soup on the table as Sully plopped down on the couch after setting the bags on the floor by said table, helping Flynn gingerly out of the blankets so as not to hurt him. Not that Flynn minded the mothering, but he didn't so much care for it when Chloe or Sullivan were in the vicinity, close enough to mock him if they cared enough to.

"You two actually watch this shit?" Sully asked, gesturing vaguely to the tv that was currently playing a rerun episode of Doctor Who.

Flynn looked vaguely insulted when Sully called the show 'shit', as he was a particularly big fan of the Tenth Doctor. Nathan only snorted, shaking his head before speaking up, interrupting anything that Flynn was going to say, insulting and rude, or not. "What are you guys doing here? What are in the bags?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed after a few minutes, during which he pushed Sully to the other side of the couch, before sitting down next to Flynn and grabbing the soup for his lover. He refrained from feeding Flynn himself, letting the thief eat on his own, figuring it would only embarrass him if Drake had done so.

"It's Christmas," Chloe snorted, saying the fact like it was suddenly so obvious the reason they were there.

Nathan stopped then, gaping at her and then turning sharply to Sully, who only had a smirk on his face, pretending to watch as the Tenth Doctor, possessed by Cassandra, spoke with Rose. He didn't care too much about the show, or what was going on, so he only knew what was said and who the characters were, however little he knew about them anyway. "You're kidding me, right?" Drake questioned before going right over to the bags, opening them and seeing the presents that were supposed to have been under Sully's tree for Christmas morning. "You guys were supposed to have opened these already, what are you doing?" Not that he was really angry at them, but he had no idea that they were going to do this.

"There is no way we're letting you be stuck with Harry for the entire duration of Christmas day without opening at least one present," Elena answered him, smiling as she took two small presents from her jacket pocket, handing them to Nathan. "They're both the same thing, so it doesn't matter which one you give to Harry and which you open yourself." she added with a sheepish smile and Nathan only shook his head, smiling fondly before handing the second box to his lover.

Flynn took it after setting his soup down, careful enough not to spill it, and he opened the box without any delay, snorting when he saw a cheesy little Christmas reindeer ornament with a red nose and lots of glitter. "How fitting," Nathan laughed, holding his own up before grinning cheekily at Sully. The old man groaned and shook his head, sharply as he glared at him.

"No way kid, I don't want glitter on my living room floor. Besides, that tree is getting taken down the second Christmas is over." Sully said and Nathan barely managed a pout before he was laughing again, sharing a grin with Chloe and Elena.

"Grinch," Chloe stuck her tongue out before moving over to dig in the bag, "Oi. these are from me and my folks. Didn't know what to get you guys, so we just chucked some money on some cards." she said, handing two gifts cards two Nathan, who smirked at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh just take the damn cards or I'm spending them myself." she grumbled and Elena giggled when Nathan accepted the cards with a thanks.

"Open up your own presents you guys, it's why me and Flynn got them for you." Nathan urged, grinning as he motioned to the other bag, the one he saw had his and Flynn's presents to the other three. Sully rolled his eyes as he sat back, relaxing on the couch when Elena immediately reached for the neatly wrapped boxes in the bags.

"Ooh, this fancy one here says it's yours, Victor." Elena smiled, handing the tiny bo over to the old man, who stared skeptically at it, before turning to a grinning Nathan and a confused Flynn.

"What game are you playing at Drake?" Sully questioned, shaking the box and Nathan pulled up a mock-pout, putting his hand over his heart. Before he could even open his mouth, Sully threw one of the couch pillows at him, delighting in the shout of surprise and the angered one from Flynn when Nathan fell back against the other. "Oh don't even start kid, I'll open your damn present. But I swear," he started as he tore the paper, "if this is some kind of… _gag_ …" and opened the box, "I will personally kick-" and finally saw what was inside, cutting his words clean off. Nathan had never been more proud, seeing the awe and amazement on Sullivan's face at the clearly very expensive watch now in his hands. "Where the fuck did you find the money to _get_ this?" And immediately the pride was gone, replaced by incredulousness at the accusation in the older man's voice.

"Well, I didn't _steal_ it, if that's what you're accusing me of." he grumbled and Flynn snorted, eliciting another pout from the treasure hunter. "What? I _didn't_ …" he huffed and Flynn and Chloe laughed.

"Nah, but you probably stole something else to get the money to buy it, yeah?" Chloe teased and Nathan stuck his tongue out, but he was pleased nonetheless when Sully put on the watch, muttering to himself words Nathan didn't bother to hear. "You got me and Chloe something too then?" Nathan nodded to her and smiled when she reached into the bag, grabbing out the rest of the presents, seeing that there were two presents for each of the girls and one stray one that had seven little words written on the tag.

Chloe opened up hers first, grinning when she saw the complete trilogy of that new book series she had been wanting to read so bad. Her expression went from gleeful straight to awe when she opened her second present, seeing a beautiful statue that Flynn had seen on a trip a while back to Europe. The statue was of a flower that Nathan couldn't name, made like crystal, with a little hummingbird flitting above it.

Elena was the next to open hers, eagerly, much to Nathan's amusement as he laughed at her expressions. She was positively excited when she saw the new camera that Nathan bought her, but when she saw the necklace in the other box, she immediately got teary-eyed. "Thank you so much!" she grinned, hugging Flynn first, gingerly, before hugging Nathan like her life depended on it.

"Okay, _okay_! Geez Elena!" he laughed and she pulled away, before sitting back next to Chloe, letting her girlfriend put on the necklace while she toyed with the camera. Her smile was pure genuine love and delight when Chloe told her how beautiful she was with the necklace on, and to see Flynn's face light up with a smile was worth the small bit of jealousy he felt that his lover got her something that made Elena shine like the fucking sun.

"What's this little box?" Sully asked, reaching over to pick up the box left on the table and Drake panicked, stealing it roughly from him before he could see what was on the tag. Blushing, Nathan ducked his head and ignored the questioning look given to him from the others and the 'What the fuck, Nate,' look solely from Sully.

Wordlessly, he passed the box over to Flynn, shifting nervously on his seat as his lover stared curiously at the box, looking a tiny bit confused. "You… didn' have t' get me anythin' love," he murmured and Drake ducked his head only to hide the blush heating his cheeks.

"Just… just shut up, read the tag, and open the box… Er, wait, no, don't read the tag…!" Drake squeaked out, jerking his head up when silence met his words, only to stare at a wide eyed Flynn, coffee eyes fixed on the words on the tag.

"Ooh, what's it say Flynn?" Chloe bugged, trying to sneak a peek at the tag and Flynn smirked when Drake glared at her.

"T' the thief who stole m' 'eart," his voice was a bit stuffy, but the words were no less clear and Drake couldn't hide the blush this time when Elena cooed and Chloe laughed, teasing the treasure hunter almost immediately upon hearing that. Sully only snorted, rolling his eyes, even if he was just a bit interested.

"Doesn't matter what it says, what's inside?" he said and Flynn dared to throw a pillow back at the old man before pulling a startled Nathan into his arms.

"It does too matter wha'it says!" he argued and smiled down at the still blushing treasure hunter, kissing his forehead messily, much to the very loud protest of the smaller man. " _And_ it matters too wha's inside. Anythin' from m' darlin' will be as impor'an' t' me as he is." Chloe and Elena 'awed', Sully snorted out a laugh, and Drake grumbled something about Flynn being a sappy ill-headed idiot, but Flynn knew that Nathan was beaming on the inside.

"Just… please… open the present…?" Nathan asked, suddenly sounding timid and Flynn sobered up, his curiosity and confusion spiking, and he nodded, carefully tugging at the wrapping paper, making sure not to tear it, before putting it aside so he had only the box to work with now. When he finally opened the box, he was stunned, because inside the box was the one thing he least expected from his lover, not because he wasn't a jewelry person but because he'd never really told Nathan he even liked things like this. Him being a thief doesn't count, at all, but that's besides the point.

"What is it?" Elena asked, curious, as Drake hid his face, finally, into Flynn's shirt, embarrassed beyond all reason.

So Flynn held it up, a small smile finally blooming on his face, showing the girls the beautiful silver locket. It wasn't in the shape of a heart, but that mattered little when one read the carefully, and beautifully engraved words on the front, 'I love you' and the words on the back, 'Forever and Always'. "Is… there anything inside it?" Chloe asked, her voice barely above a whisper and Flynn paused, looking up at her, blinking stupidly, because he hadn't even considered that possibility. But then again, it _was_ a locket, so of course, there _had_ to have been something inside it.

At her words, Flynn felt Nathan grip tightly at his shirt, making a small barely there whisper of a noise. So Flynn popped the locket open carefully, and he froze, eyes wide, mouth hanging open rather unattractively.

"What? What's inside it?" Elena prodded, standing up and that seemed to snap the thief out of it before he started grinning like a madman, and he held the locket out for them to see, letting the girls look at the small, but no less beautiful hand drawn picture of him and Nathan together, both with goofy smiles on their faces and looks of love for one another that could never be matched by anyone else. "That's amazing!"

"Wow…" Chloe smiled, looking from the locket to Flynn and then to Nathan, who had chosen that moment to peek out from his hiding spot, the blush having gone down just a little, but Chloe saw the clearly apprehensive and nervous look in his blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah…" Flynn murmured, looking back at his love, meeting his gaze, "I's beautiful…" he whispered, kissing Nathan's forehead, less messily this time, before getting up, careful of his recent clumsiness, wary of the dizziness that followed. Going over to their bedroom, he hung the locket up in a place he would see every morning and every night. He chuckled quietly to himself when he heard the girls talking to Nathan, excited about his gift for Flynn and just about Christmas in general.

He'd only been confused for a moment about why Sully wasn't talking with them, until he heard heavy footsteps come up next to him. "You okay?" Sully asked, placing a hand on Flynn's shoulder and the other man nodded, swallowing hard.

"I… I wan'... wan't'..." he wanted to propose to Nathan, so badly and he almost had back in the living room, when he saw the locket that Nathan had clearly spent so much time on, with the words carved beautiful and the picture placed inside. " _God_ … I love 'im, so bad," he groaned, looking over to his desk, where he had placed the ring only a day ago, after Nathan had worn his jacket to the store. Flynn had been so scared that Nathan would discover the ring but he'd been so relieved when the younger man returned without a single telling that he'd even seen it.

"I know, kid," Sully chuckled and shook his head, when Flynn looked back at him, before sighing, "but you should wait until you're better. Give you some time to get better and then give him some time to get over you no longer being sick. He's been worried sick because of you, and I won't have you doing this now, while he's nearly as vulnerable as you, understand me son?" the old man said sternly and Flynn nodded dumbly, frowning at him.

"Y-yeah but…" Flynn started and Sully cut him off, smiling.

"He loves you, I know he does, clearly much more than I had thought previous. But I'm not about to let you fuck this up, Flynn," he added in a small joking tone and Flynn finally let himself smile, a little warily at Sully.

"Okay," he agreed, "I'll wai'… but only 'cause I love 'im."

"Good," Sully said, patting Flynn's shoulder, gentle this time around, before turning and waving his hand back at the thief. "Now come on, as much as I hate it, I think the girls have some games and movies planned for us."

-0-

"Merry Christmas, Harry…" Drake yawned, curled up against his lover in their bed. It was night now, near midnight, and the others had already gone back to their own homes, leaving him and Flynn on their own.

Flynn hummed and cuddled with Nathan, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man. He allowed himself one last glance at his desk before his gaze turned to the locket hanging on their lamp, and he smiled, turning to look now at his lover.

 _Merry Christmas indeed,_ he thought, kissing Nathan's forehead before settling down to sleep.


End file.
